


Disappointment

by rasiel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Striders, striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big brother, when are you coming home?"</p><p>"I’ll be home tomorrow kid,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

"Big brother, when are you coming home?"

"I’ll be home tomorrow kid, just like I promised. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be home all of December, we will celebrate your birthday and christmas, of course new years aswell."

"Woah, really?"

"Of course, I wouldn’t lie about it."

Matter of fact this wasn’t but the first time he had lied, he wouldn’t be home the day after as he had promised the hopeful boy on the other side of the line. The man would go to the bar and have a drink with the actors, celebrate the end of filming. And in the morning he would forget ro wake up, no alarm turned on. and he would miss the flight.  
Once he woke up in the afternoon it would be far too late for him to leave and he would decide to stay home. There were no guilt framing the mans face as he relaxed into the cushions of the livingroom couch. Battling a nasty hangover, the girl who he had slept with would be gone. And the silence would calm his headache slowly.

The boy on the other hand would wait patiently for days, until he found that Dave, his older brother wouldn’t come by anytime soon. His birthday came by and it was him and the caretaker, but the boy wouldn’t bother blowing a single candle nor open the single gift he had gotten. His first hundred dollar bill.  
Dirk would go to his room under silence, telling her that he was feeling sick to avoid any unnecessary conversation. The next few hours spent crying and having a difficult time to maintain a calmed down mood, the caretaker coming upstairs once in a while to stroke his back.

A few years would pass and soon the boy would no longer be a boy, he grew up quickly. Taller than most guys in his class, close to towering over them if they ever dared to speak to his face. He was a loner and there was only one to blame.

And this one man would be the man that never came home again, the man who forgot about his brother as the years passed on without him. He didn’t seem to notice the money dissapearing to pay rent for the current apartment in Houston.

Not until that one time in August, where the not a boy had set the house on fire. Making sure for it to seem like an accident as he escaped the county with a good 50,000 on a separate account from that one account that always seemed to be fuild with money for no apperant reasons.

And as the mans memory came back, he would now believe that his little brother had died in the vicious flames.

And so the story ended.


End file.
